


То, кто ты есть

by 2Y5



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, sex in water
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда так стараешься изобразить другого человека, можно действительно перестать быть собой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, кто ты есть

С момента окончания съемок Джареда в «Далласском клубе покупателей» прошла уже неделя. Младший Лето все это время находился дома, отдыхал после съемок. Все в его окружении в это верили. Сам же Джа словно метался меж двух огней. Он запутался. Возможно, во всем виновата была столь драматичная роль, возможно долгий перерыв между ролями и предшествующий этому стресс…  
  
Каждый актер, будь он превосходным мастером или же только-только начинающим свой творческий путь, должен уметь «входить» в роль и «выходить» из нее. Проблем с вхождением в роль Рэйон у Джареда не возникло – сбросил вес, удалил волосы, абсолютно без комплексов надевал женскую одежду… Но вот окончательно выйти из роли у него никак не получалось. Даже вернувшись домой, каждый раз глядя в зеркало, он не мог не дрогнуть внутренне – оглядывая натянувшуюся на костях кожу, младший Лето снова казался себе умирающим от СПИДа трансом. Столь сильное психологическое напряжение сказывалось и на общем самочувствии, ведь психическое и соматическое всегда связано – общая слабость, нежелание есть, апатичность. Все это жутко пугало Джареда, но выйти из этого своеобразного анабиоза у него никак не получалось.   
  
Чтобы не волновать окружающих, он отпустил всю команду отдыхать под предлогом отпуска, заперся в своей комнате и редко оттуда выходил. Перед братом он старался держать лицо, но это была словно еще одна актерская роль, которую он должен был сыграть. Желание контролировать хотя бы окружающее его пространство - раз уж не получалось контролировать самого себя - в какой-то степени закрыло Джареду глаза, иначе он давно бы заметил, с какой болью, надеждой и нежностью на него смотрит Шеннон.   
  
Старший лично забрал Джа со съемок, старался его разговорить при всяком удобном случае, рассказывал новости или какие-то глупости, но видел, что все его попытки разбиваются, словно волны о берег. Он практически сразу понял, что происходит с младшим, все же он знал его, как облупленного. Но, памятуя о любви Джареда к контролю, не давил, давая время самому оправиться, вернуться. Спустя неделю терпение Шенна закончилось – брат разговаривал с ним словно через силу, натягивал на себя кучу одежды, если выходил из комнаты, отстранялся от любого прикосновения и старался как можно скорее убраться с глаз долой. Старшего такой расклад не устраивал, и при первой же возможности он решил взять дело в свои руки. План по приведению брата в чувство у него уже созрел.  
  
Возможность представилась тем же днем. Джаред выбрался на кухню и лениво жевал салат, сидя за столом. Дождавшись, пока он закончит, Шенн подошел к нему и аккуратно приобнял за плечи. От него не укрылось, как младший тут же напрягся и попытался отодвинуться. С тихим вздохом отстранившись, барабанщик взял брата за руку.  
  
\- Джаред, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.  
  
\- Может в другой раз? – младший и сам понимал, как глупо звучит этот вопрос, но он все еще не хотел как-то показывать свою слабость, а наедине со старшим это было в несколько раз труднее.  
  
\- Нет, малыш. Мы должны поговорить сейчас.  
  
Потянув его за собой в гостиную, Шенн усадил брата на диван, а сам присел на журнальный столик перед ним, взяв тонкие пальчики Джа в свои ладони.  
  
\- Я сказал, что хочу поговорить с тобой, но на самом деле, боюсь, это будет монолог. И я очень прошу не перебивать меня, ладно?  
  
Дождавшись неуверенного, но утвердительного кивка, старший продолжил.  
  
\- Джаред, я вижу, что с тобой происходит, - ладонь быстро взметнулась вверх и легла на приоткрывшиеся губы. Младший покорно закрыл рот, позволяя брату продолжить. – Я знаю, что с тобой происходит. Ты никак не можешь забыть Рэйон. Я вижу, как ты порой рассматриваешь свои руки, словно видишь их в первый раз, быстро отводишь взгляд от собственного отражения. С тех пор, как ты вернулся, ты не позволяешь мне тебя касаться. Я не говорю о сексе, - тут же снова осадил открывшего было рот Джареда. – Я говорю о простых объятиях. О том, чтобы провести ладонью по твоей щеке… - Шенн осторожно погладил брата по лицу, с облегчением отмечая, что младший не попытался отстраниться, а наоборот прильнул к нему ближе. - Маленький, ты не должен стесняться меня или бояться того, что ты один не можешь с этим справиться. Ты должен вспомнить о себе, о «настоящем» себе, о том, какой ты на самом деле. Позволь мне помочь тебе, пожалуйста.  
  
Закончив свою речь, Шеннон ждал реакции Джареда. Некоторое время они просидели в тишине, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга, которое стало менее неловким и напряженным, ведь младшему больше не приходилось вновь надевать маску, чтобы скрыть свое смятение от самого близкого человека. Не поднимая взгляда, тихим голосом он ответил.  
  
\- Я потерялся, Шенн. Головой я понимаю, что я – Джаред Лето, живой и здоровый, но когда я вижу себя со стороны… Это тело… Эти кости, - он грустно улыбнулся. – Я вспоминаю ее. Я словно скорблю о ней и не могу… выйти из этого состояния.   
  
\- Позволь тогда мне попытаться напомнить тебе о том, кто ты есть.  
  
Внимательный взгляд Джареда встретился с полным поддержки и заботы взглядом старшего. Смущенно улыбнувшись, он кивнул, обвивая шею старшего руками и позволяя наконец-то крепко себя обнять. Шеннон с облегчением выдохнул и с наслаждением зарылся носом в длинные волосы брата, вдыхая его неповторимый запах.  
  
\- Первое: ты - мой младший брат.  
  
\- Что, уже начинаем терапию? – хмыкнул Джа.  
  
\- Конечно. Я уже даже план придумал, - хохотнул в ответ старший.   
  
\- И какой же следующий пункт?  
  
\- Ты встаешь, идешь в свою комнату и одеваешься.  
  
Младший с тревогой взглянул на брата, но тот поспешил его успокоить.  
  
\- В дом в любой момент может нагрянуть кто-то из группы по «очень важному вопросу». А я не хочу тебя ни с кем делить ближайшие два дня. Я очень по тебе соскучился. Поэтому я заказал нам номер в одной хорошей гостинице, где умеют хранить анонимность.  
  
Джаред улыбнулся, ненадолго упираясь своим лбом в лоб старшего, потом поднялся и отправился исполнять указания.   
  
Во время поездки оба в основном молчали, но в салоне машины витала атмосфера вспыхивающего всеми красками взаимопонимания. Единственным человеком, которому Джаред мог довериться, был Шенн, и тот вновь оправдывал это, попросив довериться ему сейчас. Джей понимал, что, если кто-то и сможет наконец полностью разделить его и Рэйон, так это брат - человек, который знает его всю его жизнь. И знает, очевидно, лучше, чем он сам.  
  
Забрав ключи у регистратора, они поднялись на нужный этаж и вошли в комнату.  
  
Номер состоял из одной комнаты и ванной, в которую вела дверь темного дерева. Мебели было немного, но интерьер производил хорошее впечатление. Впрочем, обстановка сейчас мало волновала мужчин.   
  
Шеннон помог Джареду стянуть с себя куртку, сбросил свою в ближайшее кресло и скинул кроссовки и носки, наблюдая, как брат следует его примеру. Застыв в нерешительности посреди комнаты, Джей ждал следующих действий барабанщика. Но тот не торопился, просто скользя взглядом по Джареду, словно вновь оглядывая его всего после долгой разлуки.   
  
\- Не смотри на меня так, - вновь смутился младший, неосознанно скрещивая руки на груди в защитном жесте.  
  
\- Почему? – тут же отозвался Шенн, подходя ближе и заставляя того раскрыться, забирая тонкие ладони в свои. – Ты стесняешься меня?  
  
\- Да… Немного… Не тебя, а… себя.   
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Я… Ну, ты же видишь…  
  
\- Нет. Я вижу только тебя. Своего брата. Человека, с которым я провел большую часть своей жизни.  
  
Джаред стрельнул глазами на Шенна, но тут же вновь опустил взгляд.   
  
\- Я – скелет.  
  
\- Нет, не скелет. Ты похудел для роли, но не более того. Ты в любой момент можешь вновь набрать вес, но выбрось, пожалуйста, из своей головы дурацкие мысли о том, что меня волнует твоя внешность. Волнует, конечно, но не в этом плане. И ты это прекрасно знаешь. Ты худел и для Реквиема, полнел для Главы, и хотя бы раз в это время я как-то отстранялся от тебя?  
  
\- Н-нет… Ты всегда был рядом…  
  
\- Я ни на чем не настаивал, тебе нужна свобода для маневра в таких ситуациях, но я всегда буду присматривать за тобой и поддерживать во всех начинаниях. Я буду рядом, если ты захочешь располнеть для новой роли, побриться на лысо или взобраться на Эверест, - теплая улыбка старшего заставила и Джареда улыбнуться, вспоминая подобные моменты. Ободренный реакцией младшего, Шенн шагнул вплотную и вновь крепко обнял того, шепча на ухо.  
  
\- Я не обращаю внимания на то, как ты выглядишь. Я всегда буду хотеть тебя. Бро, нам по сорок лет, а ты прекрасно знаешь, что мы можем трахаться, как чертовы кролики.  
  
Джаред рассмеялся, утыкаясь носом в шею Шеннона, наслаждаясь теплом, которое окутывало его.   
  
\- Второе: ты – мой любовник.   
  
Крепкие руки Шенна, лаская, прошлись по бокам Джея, перебрались на спину, круговыми поглаживаниями растирая кожу сквозь ткань футболки. Барабанщик немного отстранился и медленно начал приближать свои губы к лицу младшего, позволяя тому отвернуться или как-то еще показать свои желания, но тот осторожно подался на встречу, позволяя поцеловать себя. Старший все делал медленно и аккуратно, целовал одними губами, просто передавая нежность, не настаивая на продолжении. Горячее возбуждение томительным жаром поднималось от паха младшего и разливалось по всему его телу. Только почувствовав, что Джа сам раскрыл рот и скользнул языком по губам старшего, прося о продолжении, Шеннон позволил себе углубить поцелуй. Хоть старший и был ведущим, он делал только то, чего от него хотел его брат.  
  
Несколько минут они просто целовались, Джаред словно заново вспоминал, каково это, и наслаждался этим ощущением. Они оторвались друг от друга ненадолго, переводя дыхание. Джей потянул футболку со старшего, ему хотелось вновь ощутить крепкие мышцы и бархатную кожу под своими ладонями. Шеннон скинул с себя ненужный предмет одежды, а затем взялся за край майки младшего.  
  
\- Можно?  
  
Джа немного поколебался, но все же кивнул, поднимая руки вверх, чтобы можно было стащить ткань. Когда его майка упала на ближайшее кресло, Лето-младший на автомате попытался как-то прикрыться, но барабанщик быстро, но осторожно пресек эту попытку, пережидая, пока братишка вновь успокоится.  
  
\- Не бойся. Здесь некого стесняться, здесь только я.   
  
Старший вновь шагнул ближе, позволяя обнаженной коже груди соприкоснуться, руками он вновь принялся поглаживать спину Джареда, но немного сильнее, разминая мышцы. Младший разомлел под умелыми ладонями, прижимаясь к брату ближе. Шенн повернул голову и принялся расцеловывать его шею. От долгого воздержания Джей стал очень чувствительным, да и шея всегда была одной из его эрогенных зон. Столь долгожданное удовольствие заставило его тихо постанывать, возбуждая этим брата еще сильнее. Довольный производимым эффектом, Шеннон переключился на ключицы, а после – на соски, оглаживая руками выступающие ребра. Почувствовав это, Джаред задрожал – эмоции захлестывали его, он так привык видеть в своей худобе болезненность, что испытываемые ощущения никак не вязались в его голове с этим. Словно прочтя его мысли, Шенн принялся шептать:  
  
\- Нежный… Джей, я так скучал по этому… По вкусу твоей кожи… По ощущению тебя в моих руках… Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе… - он опустился на колени, рукой принимаясь массировать вставший пенис младшего сквозь джинсы. Не сумев сдержать себя, Джаред буквально всхлипнул от этих движений, чувствуя, как из-за долгого воздержания возбуждение простреливает его стократно. Шеннон тем временем расстегнул его штаны и аккуратно вместе с нижним бельем стащил оставшуюся одежду с брата, не глядя отбрасывая ее куда-то в сторону.   
  
Теперь впалый живот и выступающие тазовые косточки стали еще заметнее, вызвав в Джареде новую волну стыда, но Шенн быстро успокоил его, поцеловав низ живота, лизнув те самые косточки и легонько их прикусив, вызывая резкий вдох у младшего.   
  
\- Позволь мне… - прошептал он и аккуратно лизнул стоящий член, принимаясь ласкать его языком от самого корня до вершины. Одной рукой он обвил бедра Джея, помогая ему устоять, а другой ласкал яички, перекатывая их в руке и слегка оттягивая. Джаред всхлипнул и застонал, прикрывая рот рукой, чтобы заглушить звуки.   
  
\- Нет, не сдерживай себя… Джей, мы так давно не были вместе, я хочу слышать тебя. Тем более здесь нам никто не помешает… - на секунду оторвавшись от столь долгожданного занятия, попросил старший, потемневшими от возбуждения глазами глядя на своего партнера. Младший послушался и оперся обеими руками о мощные плечи брата, позволяя стонам беспрепятственно вырываться из своего рта, наслаждаясь получаемой лаской, за что был вознагражден сполна.   
С искренним желанием Шенн брал в рот член младшего настолько глубоко, насколько получалось, втягивал щеки, старательно отсасывая, не забывал языком ласкать головку и дырочку уретры. Изредка он отстранялся, оттягивал губами крайнюю плоть или ласкал ствол ладонью, посасывая яички. Младший знал, что не продержится долго, но от такого напора совсем потерял голову, громко стоная и вскрикивая, зарываясь пальцами в волосы барабанщика. Почувствовав подкатывающий оргазм, младший принялся сам двигать бедрами на встречу горячему рту, Шеннон расслабил горло, позволяя младшему проникать так глубоко, как ему захочется, одной ладонью продолжил ласкать яички, пальцами другой дразнил упругий анус, добавляя ощущений. Спустя несколько толчков, Джаред излился с глубоким грудным стоном. Шеннон продолжал аккуратно двигать ртом, пока не стихли последние оргазменные спазмы. Быстро поднявшись на ноги, он успел подхватить оседающего брата, донельзя расслабленного столь желанным удовольствием. Не замечая боли в коленях, тяжести и собственного возбуждения, Шенн держал в объятиях Джея, казавшегося таким хрупким. Старший просто наслаждался близостью любимого человека, его доверием, стараясь показать всю глубину своей преданности и любви в этих нежных и надежных объятиях.   
  
Через некоторое время младший пришел в себя, ровнее вставая на ноги, с благодарностью и не утихающей страстью принимаясь вновь целовать Шеннона, уже свободно прижимаясь к нему своим телом. Он опустил руку, желая захватить возбуждение брата и подарить тому немного удовольствия, но барабанщик перехватил его руку.  
  
\- Чуть позже, - улыбнулся он на удивленный вопросительный взгляд Лето-младшего. Он переплел свои пальцы с его и потянул в сторону двери, за которой, как предполагал Джаред, была ванная комната. Ванная там действительно была. Но большую площадь всей комнаты занимала большая джакузи, диаметром больше роста младшего из братьев.  
  
\- Я и не знал, что их производят такими большими! – удивленно присвистнул вокалист.  
  
\- На заказ можно и унитаз из чистого золота отлить, почему бы не сделать двухметровую джакузи?  
  
Шеннон открыл краны, отрегулировал температуру воды и вновь прижал младшего к себе, не в силах насытиться прикосновениями к его телу. Джаред позволил ласкать себя, не отставая от брата – оставлял засосы на шее, наслаждался прикосновениями к гладкой теплой коже, ощущая таящуюся под ней силу накаченных мышц. Обхватив Джея под ягодицы, Шенн поднял его, заставляя обхватить свои бедра ногами. С восхищением Джа следил, как напряглись и взбугрились мускулы барабанщика, лизнул бицепс правой руки и вновь впился в губы старшего, чувствуя, как его вновь вставший член прижимается к животу Лето-старшего.  
  
Автоматическая система прекратила подачу воды, когда та достигла нужного уровня, а Шенн, осторожно переступив бортик, опустился вместе со своей драгоценной ношей в горячую воду, позволяя потокам пузырьков омывать их тела, расслабляя и возбуждая. Джаред удобно устроился на бедрах брата, потираясь попкой о его стояк. Загадочно улыбнувшись, Шеннон легко приподнял брата в воде и прижал того спиной к одной из стенок ванны. Они продолжали с наслаждением целоваться, когда Джей почувствовал, как руки старшего переместились на его ягодицы, сжимая их и поглаживая. Барабанщик оторвался от покрасневших и распухших губ младшего.  
  
\- А теперь расслабься, - слегка передвинул его бедра в сторону и развел ягодицы. Джаред резко вдохнул и судорожно дернулся, ощущая, как струйка пузырьков ударила прямо в анус, создавая приятное давление.  
  
\- Шенн, черт… Ооо, черт, это так приятно… - удивление ушло, позволяя младшему наслаждаться таким интимным массажем. Шеннон улыбался, видя, как у того закатываются глаза от приятных ощущений, как бедра в его руках начинают непроизвольно двигаться вверх и вниз попеременно усиливая и ослабляя напор.  
  
\- Блядь, Шенн, я хочу тебя, - выдохнул Джа, вновь прижимаясь грудью к груди брата.  
  
\- Шшш, не все сразу, - коварно улыбнулся тот, вновь отодвигаясь, но теперь уже утягивая брата за собой. Младший недовольно простонал, оставшись без ласки, но позволил Шеннону делать с собой то, что тот захочет. Барабанщик повернул брата спиной к себе и заставил встать на колени на скамеечке, утопленной в воде в одном из углов джакузи. Слегка надавив на поясницу, старший заставил Джея прогнуться, отставляя попку тому навстречу. Не замедлив этим воспользоваться, Шенн вновь развел ягодицы и принялся аккуратно вылизывать дырочку, заставляя Джареда задрожать от столь интимной ласки, застонать в полный голос и судорожно заскрести ногтями по плитке, покрывавшей пол. Подключив пальцы, барабанщик принялся растягивать брата, подготавливая. Прикосновение к простате заставило младшего выгнуться и всхлипнуть.  
  
\- Шенн, пожалуйста, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, войди в меня, я хочу, трахни меня, ты мне так нужен, внутри, до боли, заполни меня, Шенноооон…  
  
Сжалившись над братом и собой, старший Лето быстро перевернул того на спину, заставляя вновь обхватить себя ногами, приподнял бедра Джея над водой и аккуратно, но быстро вошел, замирая, позволяя тому привыкнуть, давая время мышцам растянуться, чтобы без дискомфорта вместить свой член. За недели их расставания Джа стал более тугим, анус пульсировал, вновь привыкая к растянутости и заполненности. Джаред беспрерывно тихонько постанывал, воскрешая в памяти подзабытые ощущения, вновь чувствуя свое тело как источник наслаждения, а не болезненной слабости, преследовавшей его в последнее время. Почувствовав, что готов, младший начал двигаться, раскинув руки в стороны, ладонями держась за бортик, откидывая голову и закатывая глаза от долгожданной, такой новой, и в то же время такой знакомой наполненности и принадлежности.   
  
Шеннон в восхищении смотрел на распростертое перед ним тело. Раскинутые руки, разметавшиеся длинные волнистые пряди волос, колышущаяся вода, отражающая свет и тем самым создававшая переливающийся ореол вокруг обнаженного тела – все это создавало образ Иисуса, Бога; Джаред был буквально распят перед ним, раскрыт, даря и получая наслаждение, двигаясь так, как хотело его тело, не стесняясь стонать и показывать этим свое удовольствие.   
  
Одной рукой Шенн поддерживал младшего под бедро, начиная двигаться навстречу, другую же раскрытой ладонью положил ему на сердце, наслаждаясь живым, бешенным его биением, прижимаясь к брату ближе, укрывая его тело от окружающего мира, ибо только Шеннон имел право на него, он показывал свою власть, но вместе с этим и свою защиту, готовность всегда встать между ним и всем тем, что есть в мире.  
  
Джей выгнулся ему навстречу, продолжая насаживаться на проникающий в него член, хаотично целуя лицо брата куда придется. Ощущая подступающий оргазм, оба ускорились, Шеннон вновь приник губами к уху малыша.  
  
\- И третье: ты – мой возлюбленный, Джаред. Я люблю тебя.  
  
Вместе с этими словами Лето кончили, прижимаясь друг к другу изо всех сил, стоная от чувства блаженства, охватившего их. Через несколько минут барабанщик выровнял дыхание, ощущая, как дрожь волнами пробивает его брата. Чуть отстранившись, он увидел, как из раскрасневшихся глаз младшего выкатилась пара слезинок.  
  
\- Спасибо, Шенн. Спасибо, что напомнил мне, каково чувствовать себя живым и любимым.   
  
Старший аккуратно губами собрал соленую влагу и прошептал:  
  
\- Я никогда не позволю тебе забыть о том, кто ты есть. Ведь если ты потеряешь сам себя, то и я тоже тебя потеряю.


End file.
